What She's Always Wanted
by Face Your Destiny
Summary: Lily Potter's daughter is sent back in time to meet Dumbledore and young Tom Riddle. Will things end up the way they should?
1. When the End Becomes the Beginning

Author: Hi-ya. This is my first fanfiction, so... Please give me feedback.

* * *

It was a normal afternoon on the 30th of June, or so they thought. Dumbledore was strolling along the school, getting ready for the students to leave tomorrow, but seeing as they were leaving tomorrow, he had nothing to do.

* * *

A thump was heard in the trophy room, but nobody heard it, except for me. On the floor where I had landed was my five diaries for each school year I went through. My Hogwart's uniform was drenched in my own blood. My eyes are blue, my hair is a messy light brown and was shorter in the back, and my skin is as sickly pale as I am skinny, which I am deathly skinny.

I trembled as I looked around the room, I didn't want to be alive after what had just happened to me and I certainly didn't like the familiar air to this room. I started to cry, my mind all fogged up from what had happened. I was supposed to be dead, I knew that my brother had just killed me, my own brother, my _twin brother_ for that matter.

The door opened, revealing a man with auburn hair that was very long, who was wearing the strangest coloured cloak I had ever seen.

"Child, why are you crying?" the man asked. I let out a squeak and turned to face the professor.

"Am I dead?" I asked, "Are you an angel sent to help me?" The man chuckled and shook his head.

"No, child." the man said, "I'm not an angel, nor are you dead." I frowned and wiped my face on my sleeve.

"How can I not be dead?" I asked, "After all I have been through, and I'm not dead... That can't be possible, nor does it make sense. He killed me fair and square. Knife to my throat and curse to my soul, he killed me fair and square. I can't be alive, it wouldn't make sense after what he did. Now and forever will it remain a mystery as to why I am still in the world of the living. Do thou know not of me? I know you not, seeing as this is the first time I have ever seen you, rather than known you. What do you think of me? A child, that is all. Am I as brilliant as the rain? I know you not, so know to of that would not make sense. My name is thrown through the pages of time, yet one may know not of me and a war is what I need to end, not to begin."

"What is your name, child?" the man asked, "I am Professor Dumbledore." My eyes widened in shock, I knew that name, but where had I heard it before?

"I know you not, though heard of your name I have." I said, "Katie-Anne Corner, daughter of death herself. It's a pleasure to meet one who I have heard so much about."

"It's a pleasure to meet you also, Miss Corner." Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry, Professor." I said, "I guess that I'm still hysterical after what happened."

"What did happen to you, Miss Corner?" Dumbledore asked. I looked at the floor, obviously uncomfortable.

"I was killed, but since I'm here, I guess that he didn't succeed." I said, "Death is more like a veil than a totally different world itself. My family had, for the most part, hated me, had me hidden in the attic with that annoying ghoul. My own twin brother had teased and tortured me ever since he found out about me, but only at school did he bully me."

"I'm sorry to hear that your life was so sorrowful." Dumbledore said.

"What date is it?" I asked.

"The 30th of June 1943." Dumbledore said, causing me to faint. I went 84 years into the past, that was just too much for one girl to handle.

_'What She's Always Dreamed About'_

I opened my eyes to see a white boring room. The infirmary, as I knew it by, was always the same, boring and white. There was a medi-witch, who walked over to me and smiled.

"Deary, it's nice to finally see you awake." the medi-witch said. Professor Dumbledore walked through the doors and towards me.

"I'd like to speak with the child, Laura." Dumbledore said. The medi-witch turned to look at Dumbledore.

"She needs her rest after hitting her head so hard on that award." the medi-witch said, "Not to mention her in a coma for several weeks."

"I don't mind." I said, "The professor probably has something to tell me." The medi-witch frowned.

"Okay, but not for too long." the medi-witch said as she left to go into her office.

"Your name has to be changed." Dumbledore said, "So we don't change time drastically." I frowned.

"Dumbledore." I said, "I'm from too far in the future for it to change time too much, 84 years from now my three friends will mourn my tragic death and in one or two years after then they will fight a dark lord. Nobody will recognize me, nobody, because guess what. _They're all dead_." Dumbledore blinked.

"Still, it has to be changed." Dumbledore said, "Would you like to keep your first name or not?" I frowned.

"If we're changing my name then everything has to be changed, from my first name to my last name to my appearance." I said, "It would only be useful, creating a totally new person, then changing little bits and pieces of what's already there."

"What do you think of the name Jucunda Somnio?" Dumbledore asked, "With blue eyes, long curly dark brown hair, and fair skin."

"Pleasant to dream of?" I asked, "That's very sweet, but childish... I like it. But I have one favour to ask of you, can you keep my time-traveling a secret?" Dumbledore blinked, yet again.

"It is the least I could do." Dumbledore said.

"Work your magic, Dumbledore." I said. Soon I looked just as Dumbledore promised me. The medi-witch came back in to shoo Dumbledore away so that I could rest, only to see that he used a glamour charm on me, but she shrugged it off and shooed Dumbledore away.

"My name is Madam Droftizon." the medi-witch said, "And here is your potion." I was handed a potion, which I hesitantly drank, only to realize that I couldn't taste it. I looked as Dumbledore was about to leave the room.

"No, wait." I said, "Professor! Do you have my books?" Dumbledore smiled.

"The books you arrived with?" Dumbledore said, "Yes, I have them. They are safe with me." My face fell.

"Don't read them." I said, "Unless you like tragedies like those by that one muggle, Shakespeare. It's quite like them." In truth I had always loved Shakespeare's work, but I would never admit that to my friends. Dumbledore bid me good night as my eyes slowly drooped. I was soon fast asleep.

_'What She's Always Dreamed About'_

I opened my eyes to see an old balding man near my bed.

"Miss Somnio, I am very surprised by your arriving here, though I will let you stay here for a school year." the man said, "What year were you in?"

"I just finished my fifth year, sir." I said, "But, I _do_ have a question to ask. May I stay here over the summer? To learn how to get around Hogwarts, without getting lost, of course. It would be very helpful for me, because then you don't have to give me a tour during the school year." The man 'hm'ed and nodded.

"True. True." the man said, "But students are not allowed to spend the summer at Hogwarts, at least not with what happened last term." My eyes widened.

"It might have had something to do with my coming here." I muttered softly to myself. "What happened last term?" I asked.

"A girl was killed in the bathroom." the balding man said, looking at the floor, "Was a muggleborn also, poor girl. That reminds me... I haven't heard of your last name before... Are you a muggleborn?" I shook my head.

"No." I said, "I'm a pureblood, lived in Italy for forever." Sure, some of that was a lie, but I couldn't tell the truth.

"Good." the balding man muttered.

"Why?" I asked, "Do you not want another muggleborn to taint your school? Or die?" The balding man frowned.

"Because I assure you that I'm not going to do anything like that." I said, "If you would excuse me, I don't feel very well at the moment." In fact, I did feel like throwing up, but I wouldn't say that. I slowly got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom that had a door into the hospital wing. I puked my guts up and then some, until I had nothing left in my stomach. Oh, what I would do to have Connor by my side, but he wouldn't be born for another 60 or so years. I held my stomach as I silently cried. Why did Grover do this to me, why did he have try to kill me? Why did he have to send me away from the only person I had ever loved?

"This is all _your_ fault, Grover." I muttered to myself, "If only I had died, then I would be able to see my beloved Connor again. But _no_, fate had to send me _here_, where I am most likely doomed to live through the same things all over again, hopefully it isn't as bad as what I had to put up with. I like you Grover, but I can't forget what you did. Dear brother, I don't hate you, but this is the _only_ thing I'd ever dislike you for." I found myself puking again and when that was over I was very dizzy as I walked back to my bed. I climbed underneath the covers and sat up, hugging my legs to my chest, my hands on top of the covers. The balding man had left and Dumbledore had taken his place.

"I've been wanting to ask you this." Dumbledore said, "Why did your brother feel the need to kill you?" I gasped.

"You wish me to spill my life's secrets?" I asked in shock. Dumbledore looked taken aback.

"What do you mean by your life's secrets?" Dumbledore asked dumbfounded.

"I'm not perfectly perfect." I mused, "Maybe this is my second chance."

"Were you very sickly as a child?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded.

"Apparently my mum was told that I was going to die shortly after birth." I said, "It never happened." I coughed a bit, my throat sore from all the talking.

"My mum never told my father and brother about me, Grover was my younger twin brother by the way, and it bothered Grover when he found out about me on our eleventh birthday." I said, "Ever since then I have been his target of hexes, jinxes, curses, and insults. He even went as far as to tell me to go die, because he didn't like me." I held my head, a terrible headache starting to form, my chest was starting to burn also. I coughed again.

"Are you okay, Miss Somnio?" Dumbledore asked. I coughed harshly, my throat burning.

"I don't think my body could handle a second chance." I said hoarsely. I coughed again, my insides burning. Dumbledore placed a hand on my side, smiling as a tingling sensation soon ran through my body.

"Are you going to read my books?" I asked, "I might not want to see them ever again. By the way, who _was_ that old balding man who was here a moment ago?"

"That was Headmaster Armando Dippet." Dumbledore said.

"Oh..." I said, "I thought so. He was in 'Hogwarts: A History' back in my time, as well as yourself and quite a few others. But I'm afraid that aside from what I have read, I know nothing about this time period."

"As for your other question." Dumbledore said, "I just might read them. For you see I'm very interested in the future and I would like to know your story, Miss Somnio. But it isn't something I should do, seeing as I shouldn't know what is to happen." I nodded and sighed

"That would be considered normal, to want to know of a person's background." I said, "My diaries don't say much about what is to happen, so it is okay for you to read them." Dumbledore smiled a sad smile.

"I'd rather have them kept away to give to someone else." Dumbledore said, "Perhaps your grandfather or great-grandfather." I frowned.

"Do whatever you feel like doing with them, I honestly don't care, Professor Dumbledore." I said.

"Perhaps you would like another diary for this coming year, Miss Somnio?" Dumbledore asked. I couldn't help but let my face brighten at the thought, I loved to write more than anything, even though most of what I wrote was terribly sad. But I could tell that this year was going to be better. I nodded.

"That would be nice." I said, "To be able to write what I want to, I mean." Dumbledore smiled and I looked around the room.

"Would you like to go get one in Hogsmeade, if that's what you call it in your time?" Dumbledore asked. I giggled, Hogsmeade was a rather funny name for a village, not that it wasn't called Hogsmeade in my time, but every time I hear it I tend to laugh.

"We call it Hogsmeade, or Jolujay if we want to be even funnier." I said, "So if I randomly say 'Jolujay', just know it means Hogsmeade, though it's direct translation from my modern English to your modern English is 'the village'. My friend made it up for fun, because she thought that Hogsmeade was a boring name and it sort of stuck." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, which I found quite creepy.

"Your friend must have been very creative." Dumbledore said, "This must have been hard for you, to lose all your friends and family like that." I nodded, tears escaping from my weary eyes.

"I really miss them." I said, "But at least I have a second chance." Dumbledore looked over at a table that was near my bed and picked up a manilla folder.

"I reported your existence to the Ministry and you now have a file, Miss Somnio." Dumbledore said, "But what we are missing here is your owl grades." I nodded.

"Let's see..." I said, "I have nine owls. All of them are O's. I had Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, Runes, Potions, Arithmacy, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures." Dumbledore smiled.

"So, you are a bright child, Miss Somnio." Dumbledore said, "That's good to hear." I smiled.

"How did you convince Dippet to allow me into this school?" I asked suddenly.

"I told him that you were sent here for your own safety." Dumbledore said, "The school is excellent when it comes to being safe."

"So you didn't tell him anything else?" I asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"I only told him what I knew that was necessary." Dumbledore said.

"That's good." I said, "Would you mind telling me the date again? I'm not good with dates." Dumbledore smiled.

"Of course." Dumbledore said, "Today is the 24th of July 1943." I smiled.

"Thank you, professor." I said. And right on cue(if there even was a cue) Madam what's-her-name came over with a potion.

"Here's your potions, deary." the medi-witch said, "How about you let her rest, Dumbledore, she needs it." Dumbledore left, as the medi-witch told him to and I drank my potions.

_'What She's Always Dreamed About'_

My eyes opened, the sound of teenagers talking rang in my ears. I was shocked to hear such sounds after it had been so quiet lately. My only question was why I was sleeping sitting at a table. Thank Merlin, I was sitting behind the teachers, because I was a bit too scared to actually sit the the other teenagers at first. I just have to be sorted and then, I will feel much better. The rest of the school entered the room before I knew it. I wiped the sleep off my face and went to stand with the first years as I was instructed to do so. I had not been listening to the sorting, but I guess I should have, because suddenly, I heard someone shout my name.

"Somnio, Jucunda!" someone shouted again. I shook my head and walked up to the sorting hat.

"I'm sorry." I said, "I don't know what I was thinking." Dumbledore nodded and gestured to the stool. I sat down and he placed the sorting hat on my head.

"This was meant to be, miss Corner." the sorting hat said, "But this time, you will have more opportunities. Slytherin is where you will find a home in this time period."

"Okay." I said.

"Slytherin!" the sorting hat yelled. I took the hat off my head and headed over to the Slytherin table. Everything that happened after that was mostly a blur, but I remember eating something and talking to someone, whoever that person was.

When it was time to go to the dormitory, I remembered walking with the wrong group and someone dragged me back to the Slytherin group. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten that I was a Slytherin, but then again I couldn't believe that I was a Slytherin. The whole night was a blur. I don't even remember falling asleep.

_'What She's Always Dreamed About'_

When I opened my eyes, I was in a strange room and then I remembered that I was now a Slytherin. I was now Jucunda Somnio. I looked over at the other girls in my dormitory, they were all still fast asleep. The room was dark, but that didn't bother me as much as it did before. After all, I almost died and it shouldn't really bother a girl who has faced death.

Soon, the other girls woke up and began their morning routines. I didn't really want to do anything with my hair, so I brushed it and used a ribbon as a head-band to keep it from looking too boring. The curls looked very nice with my fair skin and this look suited me more than I had thought it would.

I walked with the other girls to the common room, but I felt as if I didn't belong. It was just like the first time. Back when I was a first year, I felt as if I didn't belong. I was smart, but my house mates didn't acknowledge my brains. I read in the library for hours, but they never let me into any of their groups. My grandfather was the headmaster, but he couldn't do anything about it. I felt so alone, because the few friends that I did have were in the Slytherin house. Now, I'm a Slytherin and I hope that I'm not treated as badly as I was back in my time.

_'What She's Always Dreamed About'_

"Where are you from, Jucunda Somnio?" one of the girls asked. I looked at her, she didn't seem to show any ill will.

"Italy." I murmured in what I thought was an Italian accent.

"What?" the girl asked, "I couldn't hear you, say it again."

"Italy." I said again.

"What do your parents do for a living?" another girl asked. That question had triggered something. I had no idea what, but all I knew was that it hurt.

"Rosalind, you made the poor girl cry." a third girl said, "Leave her alone. She must be really missing her family back in Italy." I frowned and wiped the tears off my face.

"My parents work for the ministry." I said, "My grandfather was an orphan but he became one of the richest men back where I'm from and he was the best." The girls stared at me.

"You mean that you are rich." the second girl asked. I shook my head.

"There's nothing left of the life I used to live." I said, "Not even James could have saved me from this." A boy who was sitting down reading a book frowned.

"Who is this James?" the third girl asked asked. I blinked. That name was so familiar, why did I say it? Who was this James?

"I don't know." I said, "My grandfather probably said something about him. My grandfather told me about so many people, so I have no idea who James is."

"Are you betrothed, Somnio?" the first girl asked, "To a boy named James?" I frowned and then remembered something. Something my grandfather told me about. A boy named Tom Riddle, who must have been student at Hogwarts in this time period.

"Not to a boy named James." I said, "I think my grandfather said that his name was Tom. He said that the boy lived here in England and that is why I have come."

"Tom?" the third girl asked, "The boy sitting right there is named Tom. Tom Riddle to be more specific." I raised an eyebrow, that boy was Tom Riddle?

"But he's just a mudblood." the second girl said, "He wouldn't be betrothed to a rich Italian pureblood like yourself." I smirked.

"A mudblood you say?" I asked. The girls nodded.

"Riddle is a muggle last name." the first girl said, running a hand through her long wavy blond hair.

"I see." I said, "I'm sorry. I'm not very familiar with English Magical Families." The second girl snickered.

"Rosalind, that wasn't very nice, she _is_ Italian." the third girl said.

"I just think that it's funny that she says that she's Italian." the second girl said, "Nicole, I don't think that she's really Italian."

"Rosalind, you are being pretty harsh to the new girl." the first girl said, "Somnio, Rosalind doesn't mean any harm, that is just how she is."

"I see." I said, "I didn't take it to heart. To be honest, I'm used to people like that." I felt my chest tighten, I was remembering about my brother and then suddenly, that sick to my stomach feeling reappeared. I had to rush off to the bathroom, just to make sure that I didn't end up puking all last night's dinner on the floor.

"What's with this morning routine?" I whispered to myself, noticing that every morning I threw up. I frowned and wiped the puke off my face, staring at my face in the mirror. I didn't look green, but you could tell that there was something off about my face. I shook my head and walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Why did you just run off like that earlier, Somnio?" a girl that I didn't remember asked me. I tried to hide myself in my hair.

"I-I..." I stuttered, "I remembered something. I had forgotten about it the day before."

"What was it?" she asked. I looked at my feet.

"I had someone that I liked back where I lived." I said, "I just remembered that I wanted to send him a letter." The girl smiled.

"What is his name?" the girl asked. I blinked, I knew that I had to lie to her, but I didn't know what name to use.

"Auspicio." I said out of the blue. I had no idea where that name came from, but it seemed to work.

"That's a nice name." the girl said, "Is he a pureblood?" I frowned, I had no idea if Connor was a pureblood or not, but then again, I never had even thought to ask such a rude question.

"Yes." I said in a faked confident voice.

"Are you a pureblood?" the girl asked. I stared at her for a second.

"Yes." I said, "I have only one question. Um... Who are you?" The girl frowned.

"Okay... But, I told you this yesterday." the girl said, "I'm Katherine Malfoy." I smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you and I am very sorry for forgetting." I said, "I wasn't in my right mind yesterday, so I have almost no memories of it."

"I understand." the girl said. After that, I ate some breakfast and acquired my schedule. It turned out that I had potions first, with a professor by the name of Slughorn. A man of whom my grandfather had told me about, a man that I saw as extremely familiar. It wasn't until I saw him that I knew for sure that I really knew him.

"And who do we have here?" Professor Slughorn asked, his hair brown and balding. I faked a smile and tried to look at him without really looking at him.

"I'm Jucunda Somnio." I said, "I'm a transfer student." Slughorn smiled.

"Interesting, very interesting, Miss Somnio." Slughorn said, "Do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"I haven't been here long enough to know whether I like it or not, professor." I said. Soon, the classroom was filled with children, well, not quite filled, but there were enough children to have a least one person per table. Tom Riddle was sitting in his seat, staring at my back. I could tell this because my brother had done this to me before. In fact, many times before.

Class went on as it should have and we told apart different potions. I had somehow managed to be placed in the seat next to Tom Riddle. I couldn't gather enough courage to talk to him, for he was glaring at me. Instead of talking to Riddle, I found myself fiddling with the ring that Connor gave me for Christmas last year, but I couldn't bear look at the ring, for it reminded me of what I had lost and I didn't want to cry. I memorized what the ring looked like, with the beautiful blue design and how the zigzag pattern turned into a beautiful raven. The black stones that were used as eyes for the raven. It was beautiful, but it made it hurt even worse to know that I'll never see Connor ever again.

"Ciao." I said in a scared tone, "I'm Jucunda Somnio. Um... Are you Tom Riddle?" Riddle raised his eyebrow and made it seem like he was trying to tell me that he wasn't going to talk to me. I frowned, thinking that it was rude, but I wasn't going to say any thing rude back.

"Do you like potions?" I asked, watching to see if Riddle would respond, in which he didn't. Riddle was ignoring me and that was that. I knew that he would pay me no mind, but I wanted to see how long it took to make him crack and finally talk to me.

"My favourite potion is an old Italian potion that schools aren't allowed to let their students make because it's highly dangerous." I said, "It's called Aeternus Praeteritus Posthāc Aetās." I watched Riddle as he glared at me, telling me silently to stop.

"I like potions class, making potions is really fun." I said as I felt Riddle's glare burn through the side of my face, "Do you think-"

"Would you please stop talking?" Riddle hissed. I smirked.

"If you give me your input, I will stop." I said, "Do you know about Aeternus Praeteritus Posthāc Aetās? It's more than just a potion, you know. It can change your life forever."

"We have class now, please stop talking." Riddle muttered. The class soon ended and I found myself being cornered by an angry Riddle.

"Do you need something?" I asked, acting like a brat. Riddle glared at me.

"Don't you dare talk to me." Riddle said, "Can't you just shut that loud mouth of yours for an hour?" I stared at him.

"Okay." I said, "I didn't like that personality either. I'll go back to being the reject that I was before, I won't do anything any more. I won't talk, even if people start acting horrible." Riddle frowned at me.

"Just leave me alone." Riddle said. I nodded and started to leave, but Riddle stopped me.

"Quel est il?" I asked in French, unknowingly. Riddle raised his eyebrows.

"You really think that you can fool me with all these Italian lies." Riddle said, "It's obvious that you've never been to Italy. I can see through your lies, Somnio. I know enough to see that you really aren't Italian and Jucunda Somnio isn't your real name." I laughed, how could he know? There wasn't anyway that he could possibly know. Maybe he was joking, maybe he wasn't. I continued laughing, though my laughs were not nervous sounding, I felt like I was going to be killed.

"And what if I was?" I asked, "What would you do then? Try to figure out my real story, or something like that? What would you do if you can't find out who I really am? I'm Jucunda Somnio. There's no way around that." Riddle gave me a weird look and smirked, probably figuring a way through my lies.

"You'd be even more defensive if I actually did that. Right, Somnio?" Riddle asked. I blinked and looked at his arm that was blocking my way.

"We have to go to class." I said, "The bell is about to ring."

_'What She's Always Dreamed About'_


	2. When the Girl Tries to Forget

AN: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you like it. Remember to please review, I don't care if it's positive or negative, I just really want feedback.

* * *

The days went by pretty quickly and soon it was winter time. I never really approached Riddle, nor did he approach me after that. One day, I was remembering things about my own time and started to cry softly. I missed my friends so badly.

I wrapped my arms around my shoulders and slowly cried. Tears ran down my cheeks as I remembered Connor, my only boyfriend. I thought I loved him, but it turned out that it was just admiration and one-sided. I thought of how hard I tried to get my brother to recognize the fact that I was his sister and not some stranger. In my last days there, he started to treat me as if I was a disease and then finally he tried to kill me. I tried so hard to get him to like me, but in the end it turned out to be a waste.

I heard the sound of footsteps behind me, but ignored them until the became closer. I knew that it wasn't anyone I was thinking of at the moment, because I can never see them again. I'd have to die over and over just to see them again, something I'd rather not wish for. I slowly wiped my face and stood up. I turned around to see Riddle, with a frown on his face.

"Why are you hiding in the corner, Somnio?" Riddle asked. I wiped my face again.

"I was just remembering things." I said, "Things that make me somewhat similar to you, Riddle. You never knew your father, am I right? That's not very common, but I never knew mine." Riddle glared at me.

"How did you know that?" Riddle asked. I looked at the floor.

"I guessed." I said, "I could tell by the way you're always so bitter. At least I had a mother who loved me somewhat, but I had a brother that tried to kill me." I could feel Riddle's eyes as the burnt into the top of my head.

"What?" Riddle asked.

"My brother tried to kill me." I said, "You didn't know? That was the reason I was sent here. More of a reason than because of Grindenwald, even though the Somnio family has great powers."

"I didn't know." Riddle said, "Why would someone do that to his own sister? All my a- friend's siblings and my friends get along better than that." I frowned.

"I never knew why." I said. I looked up at Riddle.

"At least we have friends." I said, "People like us have trouble with emotions. Especially happiness and love. I see that your greatest emotion is anger, while mine is sadness. Most people have anger issues, but there are a few like me, who can only cry."

"And why would you say that?" Riddle asked.

"Because I want happiness so much that it hurts me." I said, "It's all I want in life, but I always remember the times when my brother decided that I wasn't good enough to be his sister."

"I bet that you're too good to be his sister." Riddle said. I frowned.

"Are you flirting with me?" I asked. Riddle smirked.

"Maybe." Riddle said.

"Sure, I want to love." I said, "Sure, I want to be happy. Am I able to be happy with you, Riddle?" Riddle chuckled.

"Why would you ask such a thing, Somnio?" Riddle asked, "You know how I feel."

'What She's Always Dreamed About'

In class, Charms Class to be more specific, I was reminded of my brother as a Hufflepuff of the sixth year was hexed by one of my fellow Slytherins. I was rudely awakened from my memories when I got a tap on the shoulder. I turned to face Lucius, who was smirking. Lucius doesn't smirk.

"Lucius, don't touch me." I said, "Can't you see I'm..."- I did a double take, it wasn't Lucius- "You're not Lucius. You're a Malfoy... Abraxas Malfoy?" The Malfoy boy nodded.

"I'm Abraxas Malfoy." he said, "Who's Lucius?"

"My dear cousin Lucius." I said, "He was very dear to me, a very sweet boy. What were you going to say, Malfoy?" Malfoy looked at his hand.

"Nothing," Malfoy said, "Just nothing," I looked at Malfoy's hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Malfoy frowned.

"Why did you call me Lucius?" Malfoy asked. I looked at my feet.

"I'm a bit homesick," I said, "And you did something that Lucius would do," The conversation ended there. Riddle looked over at me with a smirk, not hearing my conversation with Malfoy. Class went on as usual. Soon, it was time for lunch. I wasn't paying attention and almost sat at the Ravenclaw table, when I remembered that I was a Slytherin. Thankfully, I didn't get close enough to sit down, because Riddle was watching me. I sat down near the girls, but Riddle sat next to me.

"Somnio, you are annoying, leave me alone," Riddle said. I frowned.

"I didn't sit next to you," I said, "You sat next to me." Riddle smirked at me.

"Move." Riddle said. I stood up and left the room, doing as I was told. I found myself in front of a door. Professor Dumbledore exited from the door.

"Oh, miss Somnio, whatever is the matter?" he asked. I breathed in real slowly and then breathed out.

"I want you to erase my memories." I said, "I wouldn't want people to find out about me being from the future." Dumbledore frowned.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded.

"I want fake memories as well, like of my dear cousin Lucius and myself in Italy." I said, "It is all I could ever ask for." Dumbledore nodded. He led me into his office and had me sit in a chair. I closed my eyes.

'What She's Always Dreamed About'

I saw memories as they rushed past me. Pictures of Lucius, Juliet, Alex and I all laughing underneath a tree. What my brother looked like before he knew me. Everything, swimming through my head. My only love giving me my raven ring. The look on my brother's face as he sent the killing curse toward me as I lay dying from having my neck cut open. Then, I dug into older memories. Me and mum playing in the attic. Talking to a boy named James.

Flash. Everything was gone, in the drop of a hat. There was nothing. Who was I? The emptiness was actually comforting.

'What She's Always Dreamed About'

I woke up to see a room with green beds and girls fast asleep. There was Katherine Malfoy and everyone else. I searched for my uniform and slowly changed into it.

"Jucunda, you're about to have the time of your life." I said to myself, "Nobody can stop you, not even Tom Riddle." I laughed when I said that. Tom Riddle? He was just a boy and I was just Jucunda Somnio, a smart little rich Italian girl, who has a cousin back home named Lucius. I don't really know why I don't really remember too much about my home life, but at least I know that I'm not alone. I rushed down the stairs as quiet as I could, only to find Tom Riddle reading a book. I frowned, what was he doing up so early? I shrugged it off and hurried to the Library, only to have Riddle stop me.

"Where do you think you're going, Somnio?" Riddle asked. I twirled one of my fine black curls.

"Nowhere in particular." I said, "I'm just very hungry. Riddle, do you want to come with me?" Riddle frowned.

"Why would I come with you?" Riddle asked. I looked at my feet.

"Riddle, you know you like me." I said ignorantly, "And I'm very tired of sleeping."

"What's wrong with you, Somnio?" Riddle asked, "You disappeared during lunch and now you change your entire attitude and personality? What happened?" I frowned.

"I don't notice any change in my behaviour." I murmured, "What are you talking about?"

"What happened to you?" Riddle asked, "I know there is something wrong with you." I continued to twirl my hair around my finger.

"Dumbledore was there when I woke up this afternoon." I said, "But I don't think anything else weird was going on." Riddle glared at the floor.

"It was Dumbledore!" Riddle said, "He must have done something to you. I'll take you there." I looked at Riddle, seeing the anger in his eyes. I took a step back.

"Riddle, weren't you yelling at me to not go outside?" I asked. Riddle blinked.

"Yes. Yes, I was." Riddle said, correcting himself. We both took a seat and waited for the day to start.

'What She's Always Dreamed About'

When I came to it, Riddle stood in front of me. His grey eyes staring into mine. I frowned, what did this mean?

"Somnio, who are you really?" Riddle said, "I don't understand you." I looked at my feet.

"I don't know, Riddle." I said, "Who am I?" Soon, I was in Dumbledore's office and I accidentally broke a jar and memories filled my head. I was really Katie-Anne Corner. My mother was Lilly Potter Corner. My father was Griffin Corner. My brother was Grover Corner. The love of my life was Connor Michelson. I was sent to the past by a flash that occurred when my brother sent the killing curse to my dying body after he slashed my neck. My blood and the spell combined to send me to the past. I went back to Riddle.

"Do you know who you are now?" Riddle asked. I nodded.

"I am a young girl from the distant future." I said.

"What is your real name, Jucunda Somnio?" Riddle asked.

"Katie-Anne Corner." I said.

"Who am I in your future?" Riddle asked.

"I cannot say." I said, "Your life is not-" He penetrated my mind. He saw everything I saw, he watched the world in my point of view. I tried to force him out, but he was too strong. He saw my death and my fake memories. I finally got him out of my head when he learned about Connor. Riddle looked at my ring.

"He gave that to you, didn't he?" Riddle asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Why did that boy do something like that to you?" Riddle asked, "That was you, wasn't it?" I nodded.

"I'll show you my true form." I said as I lifted the appearance charm. Riddle's eyes widened.

"You are so pale." Riddle said, "So delicate. Like a child made of glass." I frowned.

"I am just Katie-Anne Corner." I said. Riddle wrapped his arms around my waist.

'What She's Always Dreamed About'

I opened my eyes. What a weird dream. Who was this Katie-Anne Corner person? Why did the dream seem so real? I shrugged. Today went on as normal, excluding a few mishaps in potions that didn't happen to me. Soon, it was dinnertime and I was ready to eat, even though I would only eat a little bit, just to vomit later. I accidentally sat in Riddle's seat again, but he didn't seem to mind it this time.

"So... Er. Riddle?" I asked, "Do you know any girls by the name of Katie-Anne Corner?" Riddle looked at me like I had two heads.

"Who?" Riddle asked.

"Katie-Anne what-s-her-face." I said.

"No." Riddle said, "Why would I?" I frowned.

"I had this weird dream last night about some Katie-Anne girl." I said, "She looked just like me, but then she was herself. It was weird." Riddle frowned.

"Do you want to ask the Divination professor?" Riddle asked, "It could possibly be something to do with the future." I sniffed.

"You were in it." I said, "That's why I asked you if you knew her, because you were all over her."

"Me?" Riddle asked, "If the girl wasn't you, then there is a possibility that the boy wasn't me."

"He was you." I said, "I said your name and everything."

"Maybe it means that you like me and want to tell me the truth." Riddle said.

"Stupid couple." Malfoy murmured underneath his breath.

"We are not stupid," I shot back.

"And we are-" Riddle said, "A couple." I lifted an eyebrow.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I asked.

"Merlin no." Riddle said, "You're always tied with me in everything. You make the other girls look like underachievers."

'What She's Always Dreamed About'

Riddle and I went for a walk in the forbidden forest, I shivered from the cold. Riddle looked at me with his grey eyes. I felt slightly comforted by his gaze, for it wasn't harsh, it was quite soothing. Things had been quite different ever since Riddle and I got together. We shared more in common then I did with anyone else, but Merlin knows why I felt that way. Suddenly, Riddle stopped and pointed his wand at me.

"What did Dumbledore do to you, Somnio?" Riddle asked. I frowned.

"I don't know." I said, "I told you this before." Riddle looked behind me.

"Dumbledore, what did you do to Somnio?" Riddle asked. I turned around to see Dumbledore, who was looking at me with sad eyes.

"I was actually looking for the both of you." Dumbledore said, "Miss Somnio, I have some terrible news for you and Mr. Riddle, you may listen if you want to."

"What is the news?" I asked. Dumbledore frowned.

"I was reading a story this afternoon and I found out that you're family has been murdered by Grindenwald." Dumbledore said, "I also found out that you do in fact need your memories back, Miss Somnio. As terrible as it might seem, your memories make you who you are and right now, you just aren't yourself. Dippet told me that I am forced to let you retain your memories, no matter how bad your life was, because everyone is starting to notice the difference." Riddle frowned.

"So that's what you did to her?" Riddle asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"And I had finished reading up on your stories, Miss Somnio." Dumbledore said, "I am really very sorry that you had to live like that. I hope that coming to Hogwarts has made your life that much better. I shall give them to you right now." A flash of light hit my forehead as I started to remember who I was. I started to cry. I was Katie-Anne Corner. I looked at Riddle.

"Mr. Riddle, I heard that you wanted to know who Miss Somnio really is, go on and ask her." Dumbledore said with his usual twinkle in his eyes. Riddle frowned and looked at me.

"Who are you, Somnio?" Riddle asked. I slowly started to smile.

"I am Katie-Anne Corner." I said. Riddle looked at me oddly.

"The girl from your dream?" Riddle asked. I nodded.

"I am she." I said, "There is only one of me."

"Why are you so sad?" Riddle asked.

"Because my wings were cut off." I said. Dumbledore left.

"Where are you from?" Riddle asked.

"I cannot tell you for if you knew, you would want to know everything I know." I said, "Which is not very good at all."

_'What She's Always Dreamed About'_

* * *

AN: Please Review


End file.
